The present disclosure relates generally to a robotic systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for generating a robotic path plan in a confined configuration space.
Robots may be utilized to position and assemble parts in confined spaces that are awkward or may be difficult to reach with a human arm. For example, the robot may be utilized to perform various tasks required to install hundreds or potentially thousands of fasteners to assemble various parts. For example, an aircraft wingbox includes many parts that are required to fit together within predetermined tolerances. Accordingly, the robot may be utilized to both position the various parts for assembly and to mechanically couple the parts together after being positioned.
To position the various parts and to install the various fasteners, the robot travels along a path that places an end effector of the robot at a series of target locations, also referred to as process points, wherein a specific task is performed. For example, one task performed by a robot may include installing a single fastener at a specific position in the wingbox. Thus, it should be realized that to install many fasteners, the end effector of the robot is required to be positioned at many different locations in the wingbox. It is therefore desirable to move the robot along a path that is both efficient to reduce the amount of time required to assemble the various parts and also a path that avoids collisions between the robot and the various parts being assembled.
Typical robotic systems identify the path traveled by the robot using a conventional algorithm. More specifically, the conventional algorithm may utilize the kinematics of the robot to identify the path. However, in operation, the paths generated by the conventional algorithm may, in some cases, not enable the robot to avoid obstacles. Additionally, the paths generated by the conventional algorithm may not be time efficient when a large number of target locations are input to the algorithm.